The Legend of EVE!
by ZeroTenchi
Summary: When the prophecies of the Zoidan's come true, and Eve's spirit takes form, it seems as though Ragnorak is inevitable... Rated R due to Course Language, and Adult Situations.
1. The beginning and the end!

I don't own Zoids, never have, probably never will, but steal my story and you'll never be the same *winks*... ENJOY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids. Enthusiastic young warriors put their pride on the line, and sharpen their skills against one another.  
  
BATTLEMODE APPROVED! AREA SCANED... BATTLEFIELD SETUP... READY... FIGHT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe he'd just leave with no word for 10 year..." A young blond woman with two green triangles on her forehead remarks adding, "Are you sure Irvine was able to get him the message?"  
  
"No, Fionna, I'm sorry but I haven't seen Irvine or Moonbay or Irvine since I sent them out... It's too bad about Eve possessing Ryss and her poor son... Vega wasn't it?"  
  
"Van Flyheight you said that Irvine was able to find him... I don't trust you anymore... I'm going to go find my son!"  
  
"Fionna, wait! No, wait Fionna EVE might..." as the man named Van starts he looks down to see a metal spike sticking out of his chest, "ZEEKE! Get Fionna as far away as possible... Take Liger! Huhiihih"  
  
'Oh my god! I'm going to die and he's going to get...' the man's thoughts suddenly fade as he blacks out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~ Somewhere on the Dark Continent, Nyss... ~~~  
  
"Where is my abominable son Ryss?!? Tell me, or, or I'll kill Vega!"  
  
"You wouldn't... Vega, run for it! It's a demon... Spectral, Rei!"  
  
The muscular, black-haired man grabs a 13 year-old boy by his neck and begins to strangle him, "Where is Fly..."  
  
"Calm down Van... I know your upset about what happened to the Liger and the Genobreaker, but Kaminozi will soon be resurrected..."  
  
"Nyaaah! Stop Moonbay, Noooooo!"  
  
*Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk*  
  
The boy tugs on his Mom's Zoid body-suite, "Uh... Mom, why is Van banging his head on the wall? Has Van lost his marbles?"  
  
"Err, I'm no psychiatrist, but I think he took the loss of Zeeke pretty hard..."  
  
"Mom what's that over there," he points at nothing, "it's over there, no ther, no there..."  
  
*Swish.* Dozens of cloaked figures appear from nowhere...  
  
*Fwapish, Fwapish.* *Bzzzzzzzt.* "Keep singing Moonbay... Where is Van? Thats an Orginoid... Ugh!" The dark-haired man is tackled by Ryss.  
  
"RAVEN!?! Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been to New Guylos to visit the king... Get off me!"  
  
"Magic words?"  
  
"I dont believe in magic, babe, but I do believe in..." Raven grabs his wife's unnaturally large breast...  
  
"Aaaah!" *Smack* Ryss slaps Raven so hard, she levels him out...  
  
"This isn't the time you two! The spirit of Eve has taken the form of a human, but that's not what's puzzling me," the even more puzzling is the fact that no zoidan, including the daughters of Eve, can go anywhere near her... The end is coming! Zero Tenchi has been brought upon us once more!"  
  
"Who?!?" The small boy asks, "Who is she, what's the spirit's name?"  
  
"A women named, erm... What was it again, Raven?" The blond haired teenager asks the dark-haired man.  
  
"Uhm... Torros, wasn't it Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that was her last name..." responds the dark spiky haired boy from Jurai.  
  
"I hate to end this lovely conversation, but, uhm, we gotta get going before we're discovered..."  
  
"Aargghh... It's, It's..." A young women with blond hair and green eyes runs through the open doorframe.  
  
"What happened to you Fionna... Where's Van?"  
  
"Eve is coming! I don't know where Van is, I found one of those shapeshiftersin his place... It saved my life! Van may be at Dr. D's Zoids..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two figures walk towards a huge militray-looking hangar, which brandished a huge sign with flashing, color bulbs which seemed to scream out, "Crazy D's Zoid Warehouse!"  
  
As time passes, the two figures get closer to the zoid shop, they appear to be two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The teenage girl had long, brown hair and beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. Her counterpart, the teenage boy is about five foot-six inches tall. He has, normal, dark-black hair, but the retina of his eyes were a metallic, yet dull, grayish-silver, and his corneas were a bright violet color.  
  
"Zero, tell me why we had to come here, I mean of all the zoids shops on Zi the one that costs the most to travel to, and is the most dangerous to be at!?!"  
  
"My dear Sakuya, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times..."  
  
"Refresh my memory."  
  
"We're going here because this place is known for having troublesome, one- of-a-kind zoids!"  
  
"Uh, so..."  
  
"It's said that this island was once a highly technological town, they call this place Atlantis for a reason, long ago even before the death saurer something happened here, something that caused hundreds of zoids to transorm into new creatures, they say that every zoidan here just vanished..."  
  
"And why did this happen big brother, why'd they all vanish, I mean if it wasn't the Death saurer, then what happened?"  
  
"Shhh, Sakuya we're here," the boy called Zero starts then continues in a whisper, " I believe that somewhere in this man's mind is the answer. I also believe it has to do with us!"  
  
"Right... Zero you're mad now lets get some zoids and a transport."  
  
~~~The two siblings walk into a store beginning an adventure that would change not only their lives, but the life of everything on Zi....~~~ 


	2. Mysteries Unfold

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, but my story is mine and I will take your money if you take my story, literally. And I will do it. But please enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We start this story in a cozy living room, a very large one. It boasts a magnificent marble fireplace. The mantle above the fire place is decorated with photos of 3 zoid warriors of the past, all MIA; seven zoid models, four of whom's larger counterparts belonged to this house's current occupants, three of which where also MIA; it also was decorated by three zoid battle gears. (A/N: copies of 3 originals.)  
  
And now begins the Legend of Eve.  
  
Three teens come inside through the Kitchen door, one of the three teens was a boy, a boy filled with mystery just being near him filled you with awe this was the doing of his mysterious powers.  
  
And this Boy, at the age of 16 years, was like no boy that had ever roamed Zi, with his ability to make his normally dual colored, black and gold, hair turn into glowing fluorescent blue hair upon entering into any mecha that possessed a spirit of its own. Between his coveted EX ability and his mysterious eyes, his eyes were unlike any other a human had ever possessed. There were no whites in his eyes instead where the white would be there was silver and his retinas were gold and pupil the normal black. Everyone knew that this boy was powerful, possibly Zi's most powerful being! His extraordinary powers had caused him to become somewhat of a lone wolf. There were rumors that he was an alien, but all of these rumors were nothing more than nonsense. However someday, as the eternal fates had it, this mysterious teenager by the name of Zero Tenchi would save humanity, but discover that he was not of their kind.  
  
His other two counterparts were both girls.  
  
The one named Cerenity was the youngest of the three teenagers with her 14th birthday approaching in two weeks. She had black hair, and had a red sun on her forehead and the mark of the Raven on her left cheek. She was known to be a descendant of the legendary Raven, but her personality was the exact opposite of the Raven... She loved zoids; her favorite being the Liger Zero X which she always called Xerox. And had, unbeknownst to Isaac, developed a telepathic link to into which she poured her entire soul's feelings, but unlike many other of Zi's inhabitants she was carefree and was pure of heart thinking no evil thoughts. Her kind would soon be forced to fight for their lives.  
  
The other girl was named Sakuya Muyo. She was 16 years old, and she was almost as mysterious as her twin Zero. She possessed the same EX ability though her hair was normally blacker than that of the Raven's, her eyes were like Zero's in that there was silver were there would normally be white, but she had no pupils, only pools of a beautiful tint of sapphire blue. She too was powerful but her powers were not limitless like those of Zero Tenchi. She, too like Zero, was somewhat of a lone wolf, but unlike Zero she was not afraid of other humans causing her to be an outcast, no she just chose to be alone for that was what she preferred.  
  
Zero & Cerenity come in and sit down on a couch accented by having two replica heads of a very rare type of zoid, the Liger zero, as armrests.  
  
The Cerenity runs in at full speed, leaps into the air, hurtling herself at an alarming speed towards her unsuspecting victim in the armchair.  
  
The chair's current occupant happened to be the twins' "Uncle" Isaac Cloud who was reading 'The Zoid Times' when he looked up he was too late....  
  
"Oh shit," getting cut off by Cerenity's impact, "Arrgh," he says.  
  
~*THUD*~  
  
"Holy Orginoid of Eve Sakuya I swear you've gained at least 10 pounds in one week!" he then smirks adding, "were you eating Bit's noodles again?"  
  
"Probably, Leena gave me some Fettuccini Alfredo in a container w/ a name somewhat rubbed off but yummy there sure were good she smirks! Thanks Bit!" She runs off smirking.  
  
[AN: Get ready for the chase music!]  
  
"Ooh Bit I think you just got hosed! What do you think Bit?"  
  
"You wanna know what I think? You really wanna know what I think?" Bit asks.  
  
"Did I not just ask you that stupid?" Isaac replies angrily.  
  
"I think the girls' freshly baked cookies tasted good last night!"  
  
[AN: Hit IT! *::chase music starts playing::*]  
  
"Why you no good son of Harry Champ!" Leena yells from the kitchen.  
  
"Gotta go!" Bit yells running towards the hanger.  
  
Leena starts running towards her Nightmare X; while Sakuya runs towards Bit's zoid.  
  
Sakuya gets in front of him, but he knocks her flat and chuckles. Unbeknownst to him she goes into a ventilation shaft and beats him. He sees her getting in his Konig replica.  
  
"Oh, no way in hell you're..." remembering it is a copy and not even a Ultimate X he says, "Screw it," and runs towards Brad's old Shadow Fox. "So long suckers! Oh and uhm too bad you gals took all the ammo from the Konig. Hegh," with that Bit says, "SMOKESCREEN!" he turns on his mobility thrusters on and takes off towards the forest where he turns on his newly installed heat suppressers, and stealth system, then he uses his smokescreen again, and smartly stops yelling his attacks as he uses them.  
  
::Comm-link opens::  
  
::Zero Tenchi:: "Too bad they always remove ammo, well that is too bad for Sakuya, also too bad for those two my zoid is fully equipped for tomorrow's battle... Oh shit something's up I shouldn't have any ammo unless someone knew this would... Sorry to freak you out babes, but were being watched by someone or something... Don't fire on me babes I'll be right back!"  
  
~~*As the battle was just starting...*~~  
  
Seeing that this battle would probably blow up the entire surrounding area... Isaac takes Sakuya to the side base where the Zero X and Leena's super Gun Snipers were kept.  
  
"I call Xerox!" she yells, as she jumps into the Liger Zero X cockpit, "You can use a Gun Sniper." And without another word that she takes off towards the Flugal Team's Base. She turns on punk rock music, turns off the Comm- link, and blasts her way out of the base and takes off full speed towards Torros Base.  
  
::Comm-link closed::  
  
~~*Later At Torros Base*~~  
  
As Naomi & Brad are in the kitchen getting some munchies and cappuccino, Cerenity asks, "Tell me about Bit Cloud!!! Pleeease?!?"  
  
**Anime sweatbeads appear on Isaac and Leon's foreheads.**  
  
Naomi & Brad walk in with the goodies and hand them out. Then Naomi's like "Course we will..."  
  
Brad tries to sneak out of the room.  
  
Hold it right there Brad you're not getting away that easily!  
  
**Sweatbeads disappear**  
  
Then she adds, "Right Guys!?!" holding up her fist.  
  
**Sweatbeads reappear on all the guys.**  
  
Brad chips in, "Yeah, yeah of course we will, right LEON?!?"  
  
"Sure, what he said!" Leon says from behind the couch. "Isaac?"  
  
"Forget it, I hate him. I hope he's die!" Isaac responds.  
  
As Naomi keeps Leon from murdering Isaac, Brad starts beating the living shit out of Isaac, "I'm gonna kill you! You morons."  
  
"I wish!" he grunts, "My parents banished me and Bit was supposed to guard me!"  
  
"Alright! That's it!" Naomi says letting go of Leon, "Leon hit that stupid jerkoff hard in the face for me."  
  
Naomi takes Sakuya's hand and takes off in the original Lightning Saix towards the battleground where Zero Tenchi was battling with Sakuya and Leena only to see Zero taking off, she opens up a Comm-link with Zero.  
  
::Comm-link opened::  
  
::Naomi Flugal:: "Zero wait don't go taking off so fast I need to talk to you... Isaac is going crazy, he just made a death wish he said he's glad Bit's gone and he wishes him dead Brad and Leon are currently fighting him, but I know that Brad and Leon don't stand a chance... Isaac is, well for lack of a better word, evil. Bit knew it, and Bit hated him..." she starts only to be interrupted by Leena.  
  
::Leena Torros:: "Yes, I always noticed major tension between those two; it was almost like..."  
  
::Zero Tenchi:: "Bit knew the future and wanted to kill Isaac to stop it, that is what I sense... I sense great evil in Isaac, but just now I sensed a strange power approaching Zi, it warmed the very depths of my spirit, of my soul."  
  
::Sakuya Muyo:: "I sense this approaching presence too Zero. However I think it is the Legendary Warrior's fighting spirit you sense for no one has that great of an aura!"  
  
::Leena Torros:: "I bet Bit's coming home!"  
  
::Zero Tenchi:: "Regardless of who it is we must hurry, and stop Isaac the Evil from destroying Flugal Base... Lets Roll Sakuya!"  
  
::Everyone sees Cerenity doing this in Naomi's Comm-screen::  
  
::Cerenity:: Meditating with closed eyes 'Come to me Physco my loyal orginoid... Come to me Liger Xerox, come and let us fight the evil that lurks in Isaac!'  
  
::Zero Tenchi:: "Oh my gosh she has gotta be crazy! She's summoning an orginoid only Ancient Zoidans can do that!"  
  
::Sakuya Muyo:: "Hey bird brain she is after all the younger sister of Vega and the daughter of Ryss! So obviously she is part Ancient Zoidan"  
  
::Zero Tenchi:: "Oh that's great really comforting so you're telling me that her father is the frickin' Raven! And that's supposed to comfort me! Anyway Let's go fight Isaac"  
  
~~*Flugal Base*~~  
  
They all run in only to see Isaac tied up and Brad and another dude unscathed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Zero asks the guy next to Brad.  
  
"Uh. I am Squall Leonheart, uh AKA Leon Torros," The mystery man replies.  
  
"No way dude that's impossible. where's your gunblade?" Zero replies.  
  
*::Squall chucks a Lionheart Gunblade at Zero Tenchi::*  
  
(A/N: For those of you who don't know what that is, The Lionheart Gunblade is the ultimate weapon of Squall Leonheart from Final Fantasy #8. It is a sword that shoots bullets uh this particular one has two lions one on both sides of the handle. Email me if you wanna know more.)  
  
"Oh, damn this is sweet. A real fucking Gunblade! I am so lucky!" Zero Tenchi says to, well, no one.  
  
"Just like Zell," Squall mumbles to himself  
  
"What was that?" Zero says to Squall.  
  
"Oh nothing," Squall replies, mumbling to himself he adds, "I wonder if he's a chickenwuss?"  
  
"I heard that, and I'm no damned Chickenwuss mother fucker!" Zero says in reply to Squall's last comment. He chucks the gunblade back at Squall, "Nice blade, but I'll always prefer my beautiful Katana over any weapon besides a mecha! No being ever could defeat me in a mecha battle, not Bit Cloud, nor Zero Enna!"  
  
"Who the hell is Zero Enna?" Sakuya replies, "You haven't been meditating on the future again have you!"  
  
"No I'm not going psychic on you babe I'm just referring to, oh shit I'm busted double-time, the greatest mecha pilot ever, well besides me, He is form the only planet that will hold humans well besides Zi, and the planet Jurai, so, babe, yes I'm guilty as charged!" Zero replies in a quirky tone of voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah, now about that story! Will you guys, uh, and gals tell me about Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero? Tell me a story about them!" Cerenity says.  
  
Zero and Squall start trying to creep out the door, "Uhm, we gotta go check our zoids, be right!" Zero says, and with that Zero and Squall go into a mad sprint for the hanger door only to be stopped by Leena's two frying pans.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You two aren't going anywhere!" Leena yells at them.  
  
"Look at the birdies," Zero says.  
  
Squall finishes, "Uh they look like dragons!"  
  
"Dude, everything looks like either a giant dragon or Griever to you, well except probably Chickenwuss, and Rinoa," Zero says just before he runs smack into an opening door getting leveled upon impact.  
  
"Oops! Did I do that?!? Heh heh heh!" Sakuya says looking at the unconscious Zero from behind the door.  
  
"Uhm, story in the current year please, and thank you!" Cerenity yells about to thrash whoever she can. Uh, oh yes, Bit Cloud was the greatest Zoid warrior ever to roam Zi. As he once said, Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero were an invincible duo. Of the few losses the blitz team suffered none were his fault. The Liger Zero probably still roams Zi to this day waiting for Bit to show up again."  
  
"Squall," Leena interrupts chucking the frying pan at him, and nailing him in the face, "he only said Me and the Liger Zero are invincible like five- million fricking times! God that was annoying!"  
  
*::Squall blacks out next to Zero::*  
  
Thinking to himself Brad's like, 'Damn I better play it safe and not.'  
  
"Your turn to tell the story Brad!" Leena says.  
  
'Oh shit, I'm screwed!' he thinks to himself. "Uh, yeah, the Liger Zero and Bit were practically invincible in a zoid battle. They were ranked best pilot until one day the Backdraft Group was resurrected by an ancient figure named the Dark Kaiser! This is the true story."  
  
~*::FLASHBACK TO 16 YEARS EARLIER::*~  
  
The clock chimes 2 o'clock at Torros Base; everyone is sleeping even Brad and Jamie.  
  
~*::DREAM SEQUENCE::*~  
  
"Bit Cloud give me my noodles, or you and your Liger Zero won't be walking for years to come! That means no zoid battles! Ooh, I like that idea then I don't have to listen to your stupid invincibility speeches! Get back here you little piece of shit!" the girl yells, as Bit runs out the hanger door in his Liger Zero Jager.  
  
"Oh shit, head for the hills! Gooooo Liger!" Bit yells turning on the Ion Boosters, but the Jager turns them off. "What's the matter buddy why are you stopping?" Bit asks just before getting bucked out of his zoid. "What the hell is going on Liger?"  
  
'I am not getting involved in this fight I can see where this will head!' Liger responds promptly.  
  
"Well fine then go back to the hanger with that crazy lady!" Bit says  
  
'No, I will wait here for you and her!' the zoid says to his pilot.  
  
"Whatever you say Liger Zero!" Bit responds, 'man what crawled up that mecha's ass and died?'  
  
'I heard that, you know I hear all your thoughts you aren't able to block me you aren't that strong.'  
  
"Come over here and touch me, I will show you what my true power is like you incompetent mecha."  
  
The enormous zoid walks over to his pilot and touches him. He sees nine warriors of unsurpassable strength, and then he sees what is unmistakably Bit's true form.  
  
'I am the one who was, is and always has been; I am the hope of all, for I am the Tenchi Muyo!'  
  
The zoid roars and starts running back to the hanger only to get pick up in midair by a nonexistent force, and get dropped back where he was before.  
  
'That's impossible I was supposed to be piloted by a feeble-minded, easily controlled human! You are supposed to be weak yet I am nothing to you! This is ridiculous!' The angry zoid roars before saying, 'You are the master of all that exists, Bit Cloud.'  
  
'Someday, you shall seek out my descendant, Zero Tenchi. He is unknowingly the most powerful mecha warrior ever!'  
  
'Sure, whatever, anyway you must accompany the lady to the Evil Zoid that lurks beneath.'  
  
'What evil orginoid, Shadow is in the Berserk Fury, Zeeke!'  
  
'Are you the descendant of my Fionna?'  
  
'Uh, somewhat, somewhat not, the time has not yet come for that truth to be revealed!'  
  
Bit follows Leena to some cliff, then she screams, "We're lost!"  
  
"Hey, I got some cookies. Oh shit, they're in the Liger's cockpit!" Bit yells!  
  
"Great, just great! We're lost, in the desert none the less, not a village for miles, no food, and I'm stuck with you of all fucking people! I barely even know you! Where is Steve! I'd even settle for Layon, but I have to get stuck with an almost 100% stranger!" She starts screaming in a high pitched loud whine, "HELP ME!"  
  
Then, start walking again, and the ground beneath them gives way to a open chamber with three a main chamber and three branching off tunnels, they eventually decide to use the middle tunnel.  
  
'Let's see the one on the left curves, drops and then leads us to an evil being, a very evil being!' He then states, "definitely not left, we're dead if we do!" Then, he looks at the right tunnel, 'That leads to a slide-off drop in which we'll fall of the edge of the cliff, and I'll be exposed, and have to kill her and it'll all be over the evil will come and rule!"  
  
Then he states plainly, "We will take the middle tunnel, but I sense another tunnel, a hidden passage way. this might get dangerous, take this." He hands her a gun that shoots Zoid Magnite bullets. "I hope we don't encounter any possessed zoids! Oh well, I have my katanas!" He states, "Let's move out!"  
  
She looks at him weird, "Yes sir!" she replies mockingly.  
  
"I'm serious this is dangerous! I vow never to take your cookies again!" He says in a super-serious tone. 'Liger run I will come and find you someday!'  
  
'Roar,' was all he got in reply!  
  
They walk for about 25 minutes, then come to a clearing and see a blast door. Bit opens it. Inside he sees a orginoid capsule and a door with an EXIT sign overhead, "Ah! A fire exit! Belldandy is with us!" Then he notices that the orginoid is awakining. "That crazy chick is in a trance! Dammit! She just awakened another evil orginoid!"  
  
"Awaken Diablos your master has come for you!"  
  
"Dammit well she'll be fine, but I can't get anywhere near it! It'll link telepathically with her soon and then I'll be found out!" 'How fitting the Greatest of all beings is retreating!' he thinks to himself as he runs away.  
  
~*DREAM ENDS::* 


End file.
